A girl named Cat
by greenkittycat
Summary: You try to spend time with both and somehow you end up feeling like the child with divorced parents being shuffled from house to house. Always asking about one another, always telling you not to repeat what you hear. You always do anyway and you wonder why they even bother asking anymore/ or rather, the story of a girl named Cat.


When you were born you were named Caterina. You were the tiniest little baby the hospital staff had ever seen. You were also very, very sick. You had been born prematurely and had to stay in the nick-u for three weeks because you weren't breathing properly and were far too small. When your parents finally took you home you were put in to your bubble gum pink nursery and oohed and ahhed over by every one.

_("What a cute little baby, let's hope she doesn't turn out like her big brother.")_

Five years later on your first day of kindergarten you had your dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail that was tied with a silk ribbon. You wore a bright pink dress that had a purple heart in the middle and velvet red shoes that sparkled in the sun. You walked in by yourself ("Mommy has to take brother to a doctors appointment okay?") and the teacher smiled at you, but it wasn't a real smile. It was the kind of smile mommy sometimes used when she was talking to her mean boss, or the kind daddy used when the bank called.

The teacher instructed you to sit at table number 3 and you did as you were told. You were the second kid there, the other child in the room was a little boy with dark, curly hair and glasses who was sitting at the table in front of you. A few minuets after you sat down he turned to look at you.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hi! I'm Caterina! What's your name?" you asked, your brown pony tail bobbing up and down as you bounced in your seat.

"I'm Robbie...and this is my imaginary friend, Rex." he said happily, pointing to the seat beside him.

You smiled. "Hello Rex!"

Robbie looked at the chair next to him. "Rex, say hi." he paused a moment and listened. Suddenly his eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock. "Rex! That's not very nice!"

Your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to figure out what Rex had said. Robbie was going to explain, but another boy and his parents walked in to the class room and Robbie forgot all about the brown headed girl sitting all alone behind him.

You sat coloring alone for about five more minuets before another girl walked in. The girl had dark hair that curled at the ends, snowy white skin, and ice blue eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt, dark jeans, and purple sneakers. You smiled, because this girl looked like Snow White, and Snow White was one of your favorite princesses. The new girl came in with a man ('her daddy' you thought) who wore a dark suit and tie, a man who wasn't even pretending to smile. He said a few words to the teacher and then left, without even saying goodbye to his little girl.

The girl came and sat down next to you. "I'm Jade." she said with one of those fake smiles you were becoming familiar with now.

"Hi Jade! I'm Caterina. I've been waiting for someone to color with!"

"Caterina is too hard to pronounce. I'm gonna call you Cat. Okay?" Jade said, grabbing a coloring sheet and a few crayons.

You smiled. "Oh I love it! You're so smart Jade!"

Jade just nodded and continued to try to color inside the lines of a smiling kitten on her coloring sheet. Later that day your class was practicing their counting and Jade forgot the number three. You just smiled and didn't correct your new friend, three was your favorite number.

_("How was your first day of kindergarten Caterina?" "Great, I made a friend! And it's not Caterina anymore mom, just Cat.")_

When You&Jade (it was never just Cat or Jade but always Cat&Jade)were in sixth grade Jade's baby brother, Braxton, was born. Three months later Jade's parents divorced. Jade's mom and dad payed less an less attention to her, and the dark girl became just a little bit darker. You just giggled and smiled more, because if Jade wasn't going to then someone should.

_("Are you okay Jadey?" "No." "...Kay Kay.")_

The day before you two started your freshman year at Hollywood Arts (You had been accepted for singing and acting, while Jade had gotten in with singing,acting,and writing.) your parents decided to go see your grandparents. You were sitting in your room and heard a car pull out of the driveway. It was your mothers white compact, driving north in the direction of the Valentine grandparent's house. They had forgotten their you. Holding back tears you picked up your brand new hot pink phone and called number one on the speed dial you had set less than ten minuets ago. It rang once, twice,three times before some one picked up.

"Hello?" said the voice from the other line, a voice that was sharp and cold, a voice that sounded just a bit too bitter.

"Jadey? It's Cat." was your reply, voice shaking with tears.

"Oh, it's you. My phone didn't pull up your number." Jade said, her voice softening considerably.

"Yeah, I got a new phone...I dropped my other one out the window." your voice cracked at the last syllable, tears streaming down your face.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Jade asked, careful not to further upset the girl on the other line.

"N-no. They forgot me...a-again." you were really crying now, salty tears falling on to the polka dotted tank top that you got at the mall yesterday.

"Oh Cat I'm sorry. Do you want to stay the night? Braxton is with Dad and mom is at a party, she'll be gone most of the night." Jade said. You didn't like Jade's family ("They yell too much Jade.") so you only came to spend the night when they weren't there.

You sniffed. "Sure. Meet me at the Walgreens on the corner Kay?"

"Okay." with that Jade hung up.

You went to the closet and grabbed your pink and purple tie-dye duffle bag. Grabbing pjs, a change of clothes, and toiletries and shoving them into your bag you slipped your phone in to your pocket and walked out of the house. You walked quickly to the Walgreens where Jade was already waiting. Once inside you plastered a overly cheery smile on to your face and said "Wanna help me dye my hair Jadey?"

_("Why such a bright red Cat?" "Because it's the color of red velvet cup cakes!" "Okay...whatever you say Cat.")_

It was your sophomore year and you and Jade had made names for yourselves at the talent filled high school. You had a little group of friends consisting of very different people: Robbie Shapiro, Beck&Jade (because it was never beck or jade but always Beck&Jade), Andre Harris, and you, Cat Valentine.

Robbie, the kid with the puppet who you were sure you remembered from somewhere. Andre, Beck's best friend; crazy talented in the music department. Beck&Jade, the actors, the Hollywood Arts 'it' couple. And then there was you. "The ditzy one"you hear them say. Part of you wonders what ditzy means but then there's that other part of you that knows, knows your act has become so good you've even started to fool yourself.

_("When did it stop being just us, just Cat&Jade?" "I don't know Cat. I don't know") _

You've decided Tori Vega is not good. As soon as she arrived at Hollywood Arts she became part of your group. Now it was you and Robbie&Rex and Andre and Beck&Jade and Tori. It makes your head spin trying to keep up with everything.

Tori acts and sings just like you, but for some reason people like her better. You just smile and giggle even more, you're sure Tori doesn't see through your mask of "Whaty?"s and "one time my brother..." stories. You've been wearing the mask for to long, you couldn't take it off if you tried.

Jade doesn't like Tori. Beck does though, and this is where the problem comes in. Tori gets all the parts that Jade wants, and whatever Tori wants she usually gets, even if Jade was getting it first. That leaves you with a smug and or fearful Tori, a frustrated Beck and an angry(but really sad)Jade.

_("Are you okay Jadey?" "No." "...Kay Kay.")_

Your world turns upside down when Beck&Jade break up. They've been fighting lately but you never thought it would actually break them up. Jade walks out the door and says she's gonna count to ten. You tell her to be sure to say three, and wonder if she remembers what you mean.

She counts and counts and you think Beck is for sure gonna open the door. But then ten comes too quickly and Becks hand doesn't turn the door handle. You vaguely remember thinking there must be something wong with his hand, turning a door handle isnt very hard. Everyone goes back to playing cards, no one noticing how Beck keeps checking his phone, how not a single giggle slips from your mouth.

You and Beck are the last to leave Tori's, and right as you get out the door your phones buzz.

Jade West changed her relationship status to single

Your eyes widen and he stiffens and turns to walk away. He doesn't know you saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

You go to Jade's house and bring her black cherry ice cream, her favorite. Her mother doesn't ask why you're there and you're grateful for that.

_("Please don't cry ." "I don't cry." "We both know that's not true.")_

Everything is too complicated now that they've broken up and suddenly you have to choose between Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori and Jade but you don't want to so you don't. You try to spend time with both and somehow you end up feeling like the child with divorced parents being shuffled from house to house. Always asking about one another, always telling you not to repeat what you hear. You always do anyway and you wonder why they even bother asking anymore.

On Halloween you pick out your outfit (Princess Ariel, how fitting) and go to Tori's fairy tale themed Halloween party. You get there and there are so many people and it's fun and for a moment you can just forget everything and relax.

Everyone had amazing costumes, Andre was the big bad wolf, Robbie was a prince, Tori was Belle, and Beck was Aladdin. In your opinion though, the best costume was Jade's. She wore a Snow White costume, and it reminded you of when you were in kindergarten and of that little girl who forgot the number three.

_("I love your costume Jadey!" "I had a feeling you would.")_

Beck and Jade get back together, and you think it just might be the best night of your life. Everyone is finally happy and that stupid butterfly is out of your ear. Everything is good.

After Beck and Jade get off the stage you run and hug them both. Beck smiles and laughs and Jade ruffles your hair.

You get dropped off at your house and you smile because Beck and Jade are going to take you to school in the morning and they will be wearing their matching necklaces and holding hands.

You all asleep holding Mr. purple and feeling, for the first time in months, content.

_("And they all lived happily ever after.")_

* * *

**A/N: just a quick victorious one shot because I haven't put anything up in a while. Reviews are appreciated! :)thanks for reading**


End file.
